Caballero Negro
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Que nunca sepan dónde están tus lealtades. Mientras las tengas definidas


Este fic surgió inspirado en un fanart precioso Liermagician (MKLier) en Devianart, la portada es de ella, y una frase que comentó mi beta en una ocasión. Espero lo disfruten.

ZaDr, AU

Caballero Negro

''Que nunca sepan dónde están tus lealtades

Mientras las tengas definidas''

El odio que profesaban todos los habitantes del reino hacia su nuevo rey es casi tan palpable como la amenaza que cuelga del cuello de aquellos que se atrevan siquiera a pensar en traicionarlo. El Rey Zim se había hecho con la corona a la fuerza, proveniente de tierras extranjeras con nada más que un fiero sabueso y una espada se había metido al castillo sin advertir a nadie, había matado al antiguo rey y al día siguiente se había proclamado a sí mismo como el gobernante de aquellas tierras mandando a matar de las formas más crueles que se lo ocurriese a los soldados a todo aquel que no aceptara su poder.

Para todos es un misterio cómo en un solo día más de la mitad de los soldados leales al antiguo rey se habían postrado a sus pies sin siquiera dudarlo, dando caza a los miembros de la respetada Corte, encerrando en el calabozo a los hijos del viejo soberano y asesinando en la plaza pública a cualquier persona que se atrevió a cuestionar las nuevas órdenes. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que muchas de las lealtades que ahora rodeaban la cohorte real eran o bien compradas o bien servidas al servicio del rey por temor a las represalias; todas excepto una, un fiero caballero negro que iba allí a dónde el rey estaba como una sombra protectora que se movía ante el comando del soberano cuál títere a merced de los hilos de su titiritero.

Ni el horror vivido ni el miedo que apretaba sus estómagos dejándolos helados e incapaces de dormir por las noches los detuvo de planificar una rebelión, alzarse en armas contra el rey y acabar de una vez por todas con su oscuro reinado. Lo único que necesitaban para ello era tener al caballero de su lado, convencidos de que debía ser alguien nativo de sus tierras y a quién el rey había comprado o amenazado como a los otros; les era imposible concebir que alguien estaría por su voluntad junto al cruel hombre sirviéndole como le servía su sabueso.

\--

Las puertas del salón real se abren de par en par dando paso al caballero negro que camina con soltura hacia el trono como si la oscura armadura manchada de sangre no pesara sobre su cuerpo, ligera como el traje de seda roja que cubre al rey que se pone en pie para recibir a su caballero. El hombre se postra a sus pies retirando el casco de su cabeza dejando a la vista el rostro pálido cruzado por profundas cicatrices que a ojos del rey más que arrebatar su belleza la acentúan de una forma salvaje que enciende la sangre en sus venas.

—Mi Señor —dice el hombre mirando los zapatos altos de su amo hasta que este se inclina un poco alzando su rostro para encontrase de frente con sus ojos—, he regresado en una pieza, como le prometí.

—¿Qué hay de la asquerosa rebelión? —su voz tiene un deje de desdén que arranca una sonrisa algo desquiciada del caballero—. Habla Dib.

Dib se pone en pie osadamente haciendo un ligero gesto hacia su ropaje como si fuera suficiente para narrar sus acciones. No fue difícil infiltrarse en las filas de los rebeldes, fingiendo ser un soldado exiliado que buscaba venganza contra el caballero, asegurando que conocía su identidad y que los llevaría por pasajes ocultos hacia los aposentos del mismo rey y acabar con su vida de la misma forma en que hizo con el antiguo gobernante. Tontos ellos que creyeron en palabras adecuadas bien dichas, gestos fingidos de dolor y miradas de odio que no iban para Zim pero que ellos así lo creyeron desesperados por tener un aliado que conocieran tan bien el palacio como los soldados fallecidos.

— Corté todas sus cabezas su Majestad —dice observándole con intensidad arrancando una sonrisa igual de despiadada de los delgados labios—, cómo lo ordenó. No queda ninguno, sus cuerpos fueron colgados en la plaza como advertencia.

—Bien hecho mi Caballero —Zim alza sus manos enguantadas y sostiene el rostro del caballero forzándolo a inclinarse hacia él para tomar posesión de su boca con hambre.

Tontos de aquellos que creyeron que tendrían al Caballero Oscuro de su lado. Todas las lealtades que rodeaban al rey estaban compradas o atadas a su voluntad por temor a lo que podría hacer el despiadado soberano a aquellos que amaban; todas excepto una, la lealtad del caballero negro que le seguía allí dónde fuera como una sombra, obedeciendo con un solo gesto cómo un títere movido por los hilos de su titiritero. Su lealtad y corazón estaban servidos en bandeja de plata para el gobernante y así como la del mismo rey le pertenece al oscuro caballero que sin dudarlo daría la vida por su Señor.


End file.
